Life
by NovaCrete
Summary: Sally knew a hero's life was difficult, but she never realized it would take her son's life little by little. Or when Percy's trip to Tartarus is more difficult then we thought. Sally's Perspective. (Cover Belongs to Viria)


**Sally Jackson** knew the moment the small, beautiful infant in her arms opened his eyes in the hospital, he was destined for greatness. The baby had gorgeous sea-green eyes; _full of life,_ just like his father. Poseidon. However, just as she knew he was destined for greatness, she was fully aware of the difficulties her son would have to face to fulfill his destiny. She never realized how difficult until he came home from the Second Giant War.

After missing for months, she was terrified, worried, and most of all... angry. Terrified and worried for her son's whereabouts, and angry at the gods for not giving him a break. But her anger then was _nothing_ compared to now.

A loud blood-curdling scream cut through the chilly, night air. Sally immediately ran up to Percy's room in worry. Paul followed behind her from the kitchen. She yanked the door opened and turned towards the scream. Percy was holding his head, his nightmares from Tartarus haunting him.

Unfortunately, Annabeth was back home in California for the weekend. Normally, their nightmares had minimal effect when they were together, but now? It was _bad._

Sally's heart _broke_ as she looked at Percy's crying form. She walked towards his bed and held him in her arms, her _son,_ as he leaned on her; her tired, _broken_ son in her arms as he cried. She could feel his scarred body shake as he weakly wrapped his arms around his mother.

Tartarus had left its mark on both him and Annabeth; a physical, mental, and emotional scar. Percy sobbed silently, his whole body shook uncontrollably as he recalled his nightmares. Sally tightened her grip around Percy. His usual warm and tanned skin was pale and cold to the touch. If only she could protect him from the nightmare, the monsters... the fates.

"Oh, Percy. I love you... I love you so much..." Sally whispered as Percy continued to shake and sob. ' _No teenager should have to go through this, especially my son.'_ Sally thought silently. She sat silently as he continued to unravel in her arms. Percy pressed his head against her, her heartbeat was soothing. Mothers seemed to emit this certain warmth and comfort.

His mother... the woman who had sacrificed a lot for him; one of the strongest and most important people in his life. The woman who had endured years of struggle and abuse and gods knows what else she had to go through with Gabe Ugliano. She was the only who Percy could ever trust with this _one_ secret that he couldn't admit to anyone else. Not even Annabeth, because if she or any of the other demigods found out... gods forbid. They looked up to him. They looked at him, and saw someone who could never possibly break.

"I-I'm so _ti-tired._ I'm tired of being the hero. I j-just want the wo-world to be quiet for a moment." Percy said, quietly as he continued to sob, "I'm tired of pretending I'm str-strong enough..." Sally teared up at his words. His breathing was heavy, and his heart continued to pound. She tightened her arms around him to prevent herself from sobbing. Paul watched quietly from the doorway. As much as he wanted to help, he had a feeling that Sally was the one for the job.

"Oh, sweetheart... You are not alone. Let me help you. My brave, little hero... I love you so much." Sally sighed sadly. Sally sang an old lullaby she sang to him when he was a child.

 ** _Come stop your crying_**  
 ** _It will be alright_**  
 ** _Just take my hand_**  
 ** _And hold it tight_**

 ** _I will protect you_**  
 ** _From all around you_**  
 ** _I will be here_**  
 ** _Don't you cry_**

 ** _For one so small,_**  
 ** _You seem so strong_**  
 ** _My arms will hold you,_**  
 ** _Keep you safe and warm_**  
 ** _I will be here_**  
 ** _Don't you cry_**

 ** _'Cause you'll be in my heart_**  
 ** _Yes, you'll be in my heart_**  
 ** _Always_**

 ** _'Cause you'll be in my heart_**  
 ** _Believe me you'll be in my heart_**  
 ** _I'll be there from this day on_**  
 ** _Now and forever more_**

 ** _You'll be in my heart_**  
 ** _No matter what they say_**  
 ** _You'll be here in my heart_**  
 ** _Always_**

 ** _Always I'll be with you_**  
 ** _I'll be there for you always_**  
 ** _Always and always_**

 ** _Just look over your shoulder_**  
 ** _I'll be there_**  
 ** _Always_**

Percy's heavy sobs faded, just as Sally finished the song. His pained and tired appearance changed into an innocent and delicate expression. The shaking of his body was replaced with quiet hiccups. Sally smiled sadly at him. Her tired little hero. His hiccups turned into quiet snores, and she couldn't help but smile. He was still leaning on her, so he gently laid him down on his pillow. _'Oh, Percy... I remember when your eyes were so full of life as a baby. Oh, how much I wanted to protect you from the world. If only I was strong enough too, so the least I can do is help you carry the burden you feel...'_

With that, Sally cried. She cried for her son, Annabeth, his friends. But most of all, for the suffering Percy had to go through for the world. The most significant blow to her heart was the broken look Percy reflected within his eyes, because that was the moment she realized just how much life the fates had taken from him.

* * *

 **AN: Second One-Shot. It's kinda sad, but I figured the world isn't always a bright and sunny place. And what can I say? I love music, so I just HAD to put a song. It's a nice song and I can Sally singing it to Percy when he was a child to be honest.**

 **ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and please review. Let me know what you think.**

 **Check out my other story; Someone To You (Caleo)  
**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan. The song, _You'll Be In My Heart_ , belongs to Phil Collins.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Questions or Requests? Leave a review.**


End file.
